


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by iSleepy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Pushing the Wrong Buttons, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSleepy/pseuds/iSleepy
Summary: Where the parallels of Wilbur's and Eret's situation of destruction and betrayal become a lot more transparent and Wilbur almost becomes the one thing he hates the most."Down with the revolution boys." || "Down with L'manberg.". . . "It was never meant to be."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in the simple summary, this is about eret's betrayal to l'manberg and how wilbur almost caused a similar fate, therefore turning into the one thing he hates the most (eret).  
> eret's portion of the story is set up somewhere before the festival and wilbur's is moments before jschlatt's reveal of knowing tubbo's spy work

**Eret**

_"I believe I'm on the wrong side of history here."_

Weeds crumple into the shadows as Eret places the last brick on his stone walls. Vines already have begun to make a home of the older, more finished portions and the rainbow glass that once shown in delight looked dull in comparison to its past self, but Eret can't hide the relieved smile at the sight of his completed castle. He brushes off a bead of sweat and stumbles inside the doorway, plunking into his throne with a heavy sigh.

The crown on his head weighs differently than it used to. The sparkling item that once held pride and honor - a gift from someone so powerful with such confidence to sway Eret entirely - now feels heavy and impossible to wear without the lingering shame. It swallows all the air above his head and chokes him bit by bit as vengeful spite. It's something he regrets. But he can't take it back _now_ , can he?

Betrayal is betrayal.

He places the crown on the arm of his throne, the quiet air silencing and slicing away at whatever pride he holds left. Without Wilbur and Tommy, it's been a lonelier place for everyone. Surely Niki's had it the worst. She was closest with Wilbur and had a rather unusual bond with Tommy, albeit a friendly one. Eret lost those kinds of relationships a long time ago, he has no right to feel as broken as he does.

And yet, he waits in time-shattering silence, his heart plummeting in his chest.

He can't forget about it. The world spins in groggy shades of grey as the memory revives itself, Eret unable to stop it no matter how hard he avoids the topic. In seconds, there stands Tommy with wide and shining eyes, ignorant of the world planning to take this past's place. Wilbur follows behind with a sight filled with so much trust that it forces Eret to look away. He only glimpses at Fundy for a second, but when he looks ahead, he immediately feels the loyalty burn into his back with the fox's stare. In the greyscaled world, Eret leads them into a room filled entirely with stone. And, when everyone's hopes are at their highest-

"Down with the revolution boys."

He tears them down, hand slamming on the button.

_"It was never meant to be."_

The memory gets blurry at that point. He remembers something along the lines with Dream rushing in with his team. They robbed L'manberg's army of anything they held dear; their armor, their weapons, their _trust_.

His finger traces a fractured line in the crown. It's not obvious, but the plastered grin on his face falters for a brief moment while the memory dissipates. And, while it's only a memory of a few seconds, the sting in his heart lingers longer. In fact, Eret realizes with a disheartened sigh, it hasn't left. A sewn wound in his heart that's as heavy as the crown, serving only as a reminder that he can never be trusted again. No matter what he does, whether it's gift potatoes in hopes of salvation or give up his life to their cause, he'll never be trusted.

And the scar?

It won't ever leave.

* * *

**Wilbur**

_"If I'm taking power again, I_ will _be ambitious. Let me blow it up--let me destroy it all!"_

Wilbur is not one who is quick to anger, but as the world crumbles around him, he is done with the procrastination and the patience and waiting _waiting waitingwaitingwaiting_. After months of building up Pogtopia from the shambles of Tommy and his exile, they gained _nothing_. They waited, they were kind and understanding, and they gained _nothing_. Being the good guy gives you nothing.

And he's _tired_.

Nights morph into consistent nightmares and throbbing headaches with each daybreak. He's seen the way Tommy warily sneaks glances at the now-comforting purple bags under his eyes. Technoblade is not much different, although he shows his warped sense of concern with shady, crocodile smiles covered in shadows and flinches that only could reach the blade slipped between the pig-hybrid's boots. Wilbur can see that he's willing to leave them at a moment's notice. There is no connection between him and the members of Pogtopia. Techno's first statement once he reached their cobble home was that he was only there to cause chaos and crush the government.

Wilbur sometimes wishes he could do the same as the warrior. The gaping distance between emotions and their home protects Technoblade in a way that Wilbur can never recreate. It's too late for him to attempt to shatter such an unbreakable bond.

"Wilbur..?"

Tommy's voice comes out as a strangled whisper that Wilbur absentmindedly acknowledges with a nod. He's suddenly vividly aware of the festival bustling on the ground and the wind brushing crumbs of concrete from the roof into their faces.

"Wilbur, just know that, no matter what you choose, I'm on your side. I trust you."

 _That_ catches the leader's attention. He spins around and his sight lands on the younger boy, who is uncharacteristically silent and serious-toned today. Tommy is the opposite of himself - someone who is argumentative to no end, but has a heart of gold and loyalty unmatched. The loyalty has given their ~~nation~~ ex-nation chances time and time again, no matter what was at stake. It's as if the boy holds a small, flickering flame inside him that threatens to extinguish anything in its path once set aflame.

And now, at this very second, Wilbur could not relate _more_ to that burning, enraging flame.

A smile crosses his lips as a glint of red reflects back at the smaller boy.

"Tommy, if I can't have it, no one can. Down with L'manberg," he declares softly. The people below bask in Tubbo's speech as the young spy chirps on about cabbage and pride, blissfully unaware of the bustling TnT beneath them. Newfound jealousy of that peace only ignites the fire more and Wilbur takes a step away to breathe. The ground dances underneath him and the ache in his head grows with each passing second. Tommy won't even so much as glance in his direction, which hurts more than Wilbur's willing to admit. Still, he reaches for the button, hardly able to think anymore. His hands brush over the instrument with nothing but dull, numb satisfaction.

"It was never meant to be."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! sorry that it's so short and sweet, i wrote this on a whim and minor realization, i hope it came out better to you readers than it has for me haha  
> <3


End file.
